Jayden's Rebirth
by GeranLeon3590
Summary: Jayden Resse was changed against his will into a vampire. Now he must find out what had happened and what he must do to find out the secret behind vampires. There are others who will be able to help him. Also he has a talent, one that may be dormant for many a time. What will be his destiny? Will he be one of the Volturi? Will be join the Cullens? Find his destiny and his talent.
1. Renewal

Chapter 1: Renewal

He saw the world with new eyes. And wondered, is this the world that I know of?

It was a forest sight that had captured his eyes when he first opened them. But it wasn't right. Was his eyes playing tricks on him or could he really see the insects crawling on the leaves? Or the leaves turning around as the squirrel ran past the two curved trees?

Something's not right, he thought. He spread his senses and found he wasn't breathing. He took a deep breath. Weird, why did it feel like he tasted the air? He could taste the water that flowed in a nearby stream, the taste of the mountains. The thoughts were unbalanced. Nothing concrete came in his mind. His mind was a complete jumble.

He was lying on his back, on a solid ground of rocks and leaves. Nearby was a stream, the running water an echo in his ears. He could smell the fresh earth, the scents of water and earth, everything in the small clearing that he was in. Flexing his body slightly, he found that though he was lying on the ground, both his legs and his hands did not feel uncomfortable. All right, let's see what this area is, he thought.

The boy stretched his muscles and got up. He felt light and free, but he swayed and had realized he had gotten up too fast. Was he moving too quickly, or was this his fantasy? He moved to a tree on the other side of the clearing and looked back. It was a shock when he realized that the leaves on the ground were slightly floating in the air as though someone had ridden a bicycle in the area.

Frustrated that there was no explanation to his actions, he curled his fist and slammed it into a tree. To his horror, the tree gave way, falling to the ground with a deafening crack. He could clearly see the imprint of his fist on the tree. Looking at his fist, he could not see any blood or any mark on his hand.

Then he gasped. His fist was still tight, but his skin had turned pale. His skin was bone white as though someone has wrapped a white sheet on his skin. Looking carefully at the rest of his body, he saw that all of his body had turned the same pale color. His muscles were all hard and he felt so powerful that he had the notion that he could do almost anything.

The boy was sane enough to comprehend what might have happened. But sanity was not enough. He looked into his memories, looking at what might have happened. He was horrified that he could not remember anything. He did know who his parents were, where he was, what had been going on, nothing. Only a name was embedded in his memory. No matter how he thought of it, he could not remember the name.

A chill spread on his back. This can't be, he thought. There was not a sane thought in his mind. Hell, he may not even have a clue what he was supposed to do. Then he looked at himself more carefully. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans and had a dark blue jacket on. There were no scratches on them but the jacket had torn near the collar. Someone must have pulled on it.

Looking around carefully, confirming it was just him in the clearing, he stripped completely and looked at himself. He confirmed nothing out of the ordinary. His skin felt light and he was pale but nothing went against it. But all traces of body fat were absent. He looked handsome. More like a man. A new thought came to his mind, more inhuman. He could have been a male model for his looks.

A hard bulge on his trousers caught his attention. Retrieving his clothes, he put them on and looked inside his trousers. He found a wallet, some papers and a tape recorder. Opening the wallet eagerly, he found some cards and a few dollar and franc notes. Looking at one of the cards, he saw a Social Security card and a driving license.

Name: Jayden Cameron Reese

Place of Birth: Los Angeles, USA

Current Residence: France

The boy looked carefully. So, my name is Jayden. Am I in France? If so, why am I here? What was I doing? How did I change? A host of questions kept tumbling in my head. Jayden quickly organized his thoughts and pulled out the tape recorder. He pressed Rewind and played the tape. A very deep and happy voice emanates from the speaker,

"Hey, this is Jayden Reese. Just finished my last course at the university and have decided to check the sprawling mountain cliffs of the outskirts. I am awed by the beauty of the mountains. It looks a great spot for climbing, trekking and mountain bike racing. There may be a resort of some kind there. I might be able to find a good area there to get good R&R time there. This is Jay, signing out."

A pause followed and the same voice comes out. "Hey guys Jayden is back. I found a cool resort here set at the top of one of the mountains. The resort faces an awesome view. It's cool and great. I just met up with a few couples and a good number of people. I met three girls, out of who is very cute. Girl's name is Rena. The others are good but way back boring. They are going to come with me for some time at a waterfall near the resort. This is Jayden signing out."

Another pause follows and the voice is back. "Hey guys this is Jayden. I just spent a day with my new friends. They are good company. They were all attractive when they came to swim in the waterfall. They were equally awed when they saw me in my good toned body. They were kind of funny when they saw that my color was more of a dull brown than the usual white. Hey, come on. I am from America after all. We had a lot of fun. I later climbed the waterfall with some girls following me. One of the girls, Lisa did not like to come. She said she was scared of heights. Later she also climbed and screamed at the top. The other girl, a French girl named Anne, laughed and said that Americans need that fear in France."

"We later had lunch. After lunch we dozed off. Rena and I got off well. We had become friends and Lisa was good too. We went for a walk deep in the woods. But then, Lisa went missing for a little while. She came back and went with her friends. I did not ask her where she had gone. Hey it's none of my business. The girls had complained that the day had worn them out so we went back. Lisa and Anne went to their rooms and I spent time with Rena at the small bar in the resort. I drank little but Rena had a lot. I was surprised when she looked at me and kissed me. She dragged me to a small den and kissed me hard. I also kissed her and we had a make out in the small den. She later collapsed and I had to carry her to her room. Once she was in her bed, I got out. I came to my room and spoke to my parents. This is Jay, signing out." A yawn followed, and then came a pause.

Jayden stopped the player. So now things were making sense. He was in a mountain area and was living in a mountain resort motel. He had met up with some friends and had a good time. He had been happy for a while. But all that did not explain what had happened. Something had happened or else he would not be here all of a sudden. But one thing was disturbing him. The tape said that his skin color was a light brown but looking at him now, his skin was more of a white and pale looking texture. Whatever had happened had changed him greatly.

The question was: What had happened to change him like this?


	2. Feed

Jayden's POV

I was just about to think what might happen next when I felt a burn. The burn was almost painful and ruled out anything, even the thoughts I had recently. Then I realized the burn was in my throat. It felt as though my throat was parched and I had not had anything for days. I had to have something. But what could I possibly want?

I looked around the clearing and found a small weather beaten path. I crossed it and saw some wild deer. They smelled funny and were tossing their heads. Somehow, my eyes were not trained on them, but on their neck where the blood was flowing and that was when my throat became a torch. My brain was telling me to clamp on them and drain the animal of the blood. I was about to pounce on the nearest one – a large buck – when I was tackled from behind. Whirling around, I saw a large cougar looking at me. I could immediately sense that it was looking for a meal itself but had spotted me and seen me as a threat. Now I felt the same thing. I wanted to protect my meal and I was going to get it.

The cougar pounced on me, but I swerved right and punched the cat on its face. I was amused as the cat flew into a tree. It was about to get up but I rushed forward and smashed my foot hard on its back leg, snapping it badly. The cat yowled and tried to scratch me up. The claws connected with my skin, but quick as I could, I swerved and found its neck. Lifting up the cat, I smashed it into a nearby rock and sank my teeth into its neck. The blood was inviting, wrong in flavor but correct otherwise. I drank eagerly, not caring what had happened. All I noticed was the cougar was slowly losing strength and was spent. When the cat's head fell against me, I knew it was dead. I had drained all its blood and I threw the carcass on the ground. The burn in my throat was still there. I had to get more blood.

I went back to the small path I had seen the deer and found them again. I charged out of the tree and before the deer knew it, I had sunk my teeth into a doe and grabbed the large buck with my hand. The other deer ran away, eager to get away from this predator. The doe was pitifully screaming while the buck was almost wrestling with me. I immediately let the doe go as I slammed the buck to the ground. I then clamped the buck's body under my knees and reached for the doe. I saw that the doe was weakening and I quickly went to the bite mark and sucked out all its blood. Throwing away the doe's carcass, I returned to the buck and disposed of it in a similar manner.

Getting up, I found that the burning had dimmed but something told me it would flare again. I looked at the kills I had made and knew that if I just left it would look suspicious. The killing of a couple of deer could be okay, but the death of a cougar was not possible. I dragged the deer carcasses away and saw the marks on them. It literally looked as though a human had bitten the animal. Somehow, I had to erase that. I noticed a small bit of blood on the bite mark on the buck and could not resist licking it. I noticed with some shock that the wound had closed, leaving the skin without a mark. I repeated the process with the other two with the same results.

Now came the gruesome part. I quietly went to the cougar's carcass and dragged its head to the deer's. I clamped the teeth towards the deer's neck and quickly pulled. I did the same to the other deer as well. Now it looked as though both deer were killed by a cougar. The cougar was easier. I placed it on the ground and then grabbed the large rock I had slammed the cougar against. The rock weight was almost nothing. I brought it down heavily on the cougar. There was a crunching sound and I could see the body breaking in. I repeated the same action four times so that by the time I had finished, it looked like the cougar had been crushed by a falling rock. Dropping the large stone on the cat, I left and went back to the clearing feeling sated.

Now that I had fed, I needed to get back to what I had been doing, dredging up the past that I could not remember. Everything was where I left it. I picked up the tape recorder and pressed Play. After a small pause, the voice came back again.

"Hi guys, this is Jayden again. I have had another good day. I just spent my time outside with Rena and her friends. It was amusing. We had been mountain biking when Anne slipped on the trail and went sliding around a bend and falling. We had a load of laughs around that. Then we went back to the old waterfall and swam about a bit. Rena and I had a great time in the cold falls. We had a private moment and had another make out. Man, did it feel good. After that, we all had lunch. Once lunch was over, we had all gone to sleep and later, we decided to take a lot of photos. Lisa found it horrible. Said she hated taking photos and going in height areas. Anne was not happy, said she preferred busy places and shopping. I left it for a while and we went walking. Halfway during our walk, Lisa did a disappearing act. We did not realize Lisa was missing for some time until about twenty minutes of searching, she came to us. When we asked her what had happened, she told us that she had seen and met a very strange man. She said that the man had very pale skin and he was quite handsome. She also said that he had known him on the day that we had all gone swimming. She also told us that he had asked her casually about things like her time here and things that had happened and also where she had been."

"I could not control myself when I told her that the man may be a stalker. She vaguely brushed it off and said she would be taking it off her mind. I knew that something was up. Lisa would not be brushing me off unless something had happened. An attractive stranger in the woods had some sort of small alarm flitting over me. I knew then that something could happen soon. I dropped it off as Lisa said that she wanted to rest so that she could write off the day's activities. We all agreed that it was a good idea and could be better if we did so. We went back to the resort and had dinner there. But what was bothering me during the entire meal was that Lisa seemed somewhat distracted. She kept making small sounds and was playing with her hair like she was trying to do something. I think she must have done something bad during her small encounter with the mystery man she met. I had paid her more attention and wanted to warn her off, but I knew it would not have much of an effect. Once we finished dinner, we all left for our rooms."

The tape fell silent for about three seconds and after that the voice came on again. "Hey guys, Jayden here. It is still night here and I have been restless. It seems that there is too much happening outside that I do not know about. Plus the intrusion of the pale faced stranger that Lisa went on about. I'll see you all in the morning. This is Jayden, signing out."

The tape quieted and started again in three seconds. However, instead of the happy male's voice, a low female voice called out along with the males. I knew that something was up and I listened carefully.

"Jayden, I need your help. It's Lisa. She's missing."

"What? Lisa is missing? Rena, that's not possible. We are in a mountain range. She could not have wandered far and besides, her fear of heights will make anywhere she travels a hindrance. We can find her. Have you tried contacting her?"

"I did that. Her phone was not with her. It was in her room. She also left all of her things behind; her clothes, books, purse, even the locket her mom gave her. She never parts with any of these. It looks like she just left her room without coming back. I am really worried. Maybe something had caught her attention and she just left."

"Or there may be another thing. I wanted to tell you this, but at the time of yesterday's dinner, Lisa seemed really distracted. It looked like she did something bad and was not willing to tell us about it. In my opinion, something has happened yesterday that she is unwilling to tell us about. This may also be connected to the stranger that she said she had met up yesterday. I told her that he may be a stalker."

"Jayden let me tell you something. Lisa is not into boys. She does not have a boyfriend and is really shy around men. She just does seem the type that would just go with another man and hook up somewhere. We should go look for her."

"I agree. Let's inform the resort people and then check out the surrounding areas. We will be able to find her. I am sure that she is just lost and is stumbling around in the dark."

The conversation stops and there is a pause in the tape. Then the boy's voice comes back. "Guys, this is Jayden. We just informed the rangers of the mountain and along with them a few natives in this mountain area. We gave the low down of what we had been doing for the past couple of days. We also found out some things about Lisa. It seems she had left a note saying that she had gone because she had heard a strange sound outside like some kind of bird call. She had also left through the window and not the main hotel entrance. The rangers concluded that something was wrong and they immediately started a search. Rena was not happy with what had happened, but I comforted her. Let's see what happens now. This is Jayden signing out."

A pause followed out and then started again. But the voice that came out was anything but cheerful. It sounded like as though the person was at a funeral. "Guys, this is Jayden. It seems that everything has gone downhill. We thought we would see Lisa again today, but what met us today was Lisa's corpse. Yes, she was dead. Apparently, according to the rangers, she had been killed by a powerful force. A person had crushed her windpipe, had broken two of her knees and had smashed both her upper arms. It also seems that she had not been aware of the assault because everything else looked completely normal. Her clothes were intact, her hair was fine and her purse that she had taken was intact. But she was dead as though someone wanted this for her. But what surprised both Rena and me was that her body was found at the top of the waterfall. We could not believe that she would go there with her fear of heights. It does not seem right."

"A coroner showed up later and then checked her up. He confirmed that someone had killed her. There were signs that a man had done this, but they were subtle and could not be identified easily. She had also been carried to the top of the waterfall, not gone there herself, possibly carried by the very same person that had killed her. Also, the coroner also said that Lisa had had sex before she died. There were some blood marks on her that said that she had been a virgin and she had lost her virginity that night. Rena could not believe this and told the coroner what she told me. The coroner showed us the evidence and it seems that he was right. It seems that the assaulter had convinced Lisa to have sex with him and later killed her. Rena broke down hearing this. The coroner also said one last thing that I shall never forget. It seems that Lisa's body was missing a lot of blood. It seems that someone had seen fit to drain Lisa's body of all the blood and then somehow found a way to erase the evidence of the cuts. There were no marks to indicate that Lisa's body had been cut but it seems that her body was missing blood. I don't know what is going on here, but I have a bad feeling that something is stalking this area. This is Jayden, signing out."

I quickly stopped the player. What I had heard about the death was still ringing in my ears. This girl Lisa had been killed by some kind of creature and that creature bore a resemblance to him. The phrases were jumping on his head. _Crushing her windpipe….broken arms….smashed knees…..drained blood….no marks on the body…seducing her out_. All the signs indicated that these were the work of someone like him. My mind replayed my killing of the animals, my speed and strength and also leaving behind no evidence. Whatever happened to that girl has also happened to me.

I will not rest until I find what has happened. I will see to it that I will be the one to end this.


	3. Sparkles and Discovery

I had to get away. This place is no place for me to stay in. I must find out what must be done. I left the clearing as quietly as I could and found a small path leading away. I quickly climbed it and came to the foot of a small mountain. Quickly climbing it, I found that I was overlooking a vast mountain range. Suddenly, the sun was on my face and I was transfixed as my skin was aglow. It seemed that my skin was entirely made out of diamonds. My skin was actually sparkling and that made me look absolutely stunning. I immediately knew that whatever had happened, it had made me some sort of new creature which should not exist in the world. Whatever I was, I had to be hidden from the world.

I quickly ran from the mountain in a new direction. I was heading down the forested area and quickly approached a paved road. So I must be somewhere near the main roads that may lead me to the resort I was living in. If I could get to that resort I could find some answers. The road seemed deserted but I knew that I could still be wary of the various people that travel the road. I could run and run faster than a normal average person. This may be my best chance.

A signboard caught my attention. The sign said that the resort was seven miles on the other side of the path I had just taken. So my next destination will be the resort. I need to find out what has happened. The resort was where I had been living. Maybe I could some answers. I may even run into those other girls that had been with me. Emboldened by these thoughts, I quickly took the road and ran the seven miles listed. Sure enough, I came across a wooden structure that had been built there. A vague memory came back to me and I realized that this is where I had been staying.

I was just about to walk there when I had found a lady's handbag on the road. The bag must have belonged to one of the people in the resort. Picking it up, I saw a hand mirror fall out of the bag and was about to fall to the ground. I caught it with my fast reflexes and just happened to spy my own reflection in the mirror. That was when I freaked out. My face had no scarring or marks that I may have had, but my eyes had turned blood red and my skin was white, as pale as anything I had ever seen. There was also a slight shimmering in my skin because of the sun. Also my face had some shadows under the eyes indicating a lack of sleep even though I did not feel tired or the need to have any sleep.

I knew immediately that I should not go into the resort now as I would attract a lot of attention. There were just too many people in that resort and I would attract attention. I needed to stay under wraps and be careful. I had to stay away for now. Seeing a group of people coming in my direction, I went away and followed a small path until I reached a waterfall. I noticed a cave on the top of the waterfall hidden from the world. But I had noticed it immediately, thanks to my extra sensitive senses. I quickly climbed in and found a small cave suitable for two people. I could also scent something vague, like flowers and blood. That was when I noticed a small stone engraved with some words. Bending, he read, "Here died a beautiful friend, Lisa Daniels, who was always a good friend to me and who should have not been the person to die a horrific death. You will always be loved, Lisa. Rena Hart."

Could this be the same Rena that I had been friends with? And was this the same place that Lisa had died? I must find out more. Pulling out the tape that I had carried with me, I pressed play. A pause followed and a new voice came on along with the boy's and girl's voices.

"Listen, Rena. I am leaving now."

"You want to leave now, Anne? This does not seem right…."

"Please, Rena. I have not had a lot of fun here. I just want to go back home. I have also been de-hydrated more and more and I have not been feeling well here. I don't know what's wrong."

"I can guess, Anne. You are not used to mountain weather and this seems to bother you a lot. It also seems that you have been dehydrated more because of your lack of water and excessive sweating. I agree you should go home. It's the best thing for you now."

"But, Jayden…."

"Look Rena. If Anne stays here, she will go on feeling worse and finally she may faint or drop out of exhaustion. You should also leave. Lisa's…passing is having a lot of stress on all of us. If you spend more time here, we may all feel more or less worried and may all be a big problem for us."

A sigh followed. "You're right, Jay. I'll leave day after tomorrow. My parents had gone on a trip, but my aunt will be at home. I'll go there and spend some time. Anne, you should leave. Be happy."

"I will. I'll be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. I hope you will be there to see me off."

"Oh, we will be there. Good night."

A pause followed, then the conversation resumed.

"Ok, Anne. See you. I'll miss you. Hey, wait a minute. You are driving back home?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good thing. It would be good to see the scenes and it would make this much easier. I just wish you would come with me, Rena."

"Look, Anne. I'll be there, just a day later. What will be the difference? One day."

"Yeah that's right. So see ya and bye to you, Jayden. You will call me, right?"

"Of course I will, Anne. You drive safely."

A pause followed and then the boy's voice came on. This time, it was a pain to hear some anger in his voice. "This is Jayden. This seems to get worse and worse. It has been barely two hours after Anne left that I got a call from her phone. Instead of Anne's cheerful voice, a stranger spoke. He had told us that Anne's car had smashed into a pickup truck in the middle of the road between the mountains and the city. Rena and I both jumped up and rushed to the spot. Rena was hyperventilating and was anxious to get there as soon as possible. She was hoping that Anne had not been hurt, or worse, been killed. Reaching the spot, we noticed some police officers there. We had also noticed that Anne was missing, along with the guy who had driven the pickup. Rena asked what had happened and was told that both Anne and the other driver both disappeared after the accident. The police had pieced together some witness's statements and gave us the details of the accident."

"It seems that the accident was a purposeful crime. Anne had been driving at a normal speed on the road when the large pickup had swerved from the opposite direction and crashed into her with full force. Anne had been lucky as she had noticed the time the pickup was about to hit her and braked quickly. She had then removed her seat belt and jumped out, escaping just before her car turned into a pile of scrap metal. The pickup truck driver had then jumped out and grabbed Anne and dragged her screaming to the side of the road and then took her into the forest. After he had done that, the pickup had exploded, indicating a leak of fuel. The witnesses said that he was helping her, but after the explosions, he had not returned and neither had Anne. The police's description of the man stated that he was about five foot seven and was wearing a full arm shirt and black pants and had black glasses on. They also said the pickup truck was also a rental and had been rented by a man who had pale skin and was quite attractive, according to the description of the rental car owner."

"Rena and I immediately panicked. The description had been well suited to the person behind Lisa's death as well. We quickly explained about Lisa's death to the officers and gave the description to the officers. The police went to a full alert and called for backup, requesting a full scan of the area. Rena was panicking, saying that Anne might have fallen in the same kind of trouble that had gotten Lis. I calmed her down, but was inwardly scared and angry that something had befallen Anne. Jay signs out."

Silence, then it came back on. But someone was crying behind. "Anne's body was turned up an hour ago. It seems that what happened to Lisa has also happened to Anne. Anne's body showed signs of a struggle and also there was some scarring on her hands. Her clothes were torn right off and there were marks on her body, like nail and scratch marks. The doctor's report had shown that she had been raped and was forced to do some dreadful things. Similar to Lisa's story, the body was lacking a lot of blood but no marks were spotted on the body. The main difference was that Anne had put up a struggle while Lisa had not. Also in Anne's case, her throat was crushed and she had some broken bones in her legs. What is going on? This is Jayden, signing out."

I could not believe what I was hearing. A second murder in exactly the same way that happened to the first girl seems improbable. It seems that whoever had done this seemed to want something that would be the end of things. I don't know what is going on. I think the best choice would be to hear what had happened.


	4. Attack

A conversation came from the tape, a sobbing girl on one hand and the boy on the other.

"Jayden, what is going on? What could be the cause of all these murders? First Lisa, then Anne got murdered. Something seems to be wrong here."

"I have no idea. But I think it would be for the best if we leave the resort, Rena. It is not safe here."

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"You may not know this, but some of the rangers of the Mountain Guard have been found dead. The reports say that some cougar must have got to them, but I clearly suspect that they were murdered. They have lost a lot of blood and have been beaten and crushed by someone very strong. The same person that may have been the cause of Lisa's and Anne's deaths must have been behind the murders of the poor rangers."

"Are you saying…..that there is a serial killer here?"

"I am quite positive. But what he may be after, I am not sure."

A new voice suddenly came up, a low man's voice with the opening of a door.

"Please excuse me, but are you Jayden Reese and Rena Mathews?"

"Yes, that's us. What can we do for you?"

"My name is Jerome. I am one of the mountain rangers. I need your help. You see, we have located the tracks of a person who has been in this area for a long time. He has been finding and killing a large number of people in this range. As the mountain rangers, we are doing all we can to stop this problem and tomorrow, we are going to cover all the areas of this range with our special task unit. We are going to find out who did this and stop him at all costs. We were looking for some volunteers and were hoping that you might be willing to join us."

"That will be great. I sure would like to see this person, whoever he is, stop at all costs. I'm in."

"I think I'll pass. I am planning to have some down time. I'll wait for you guys to give us some good news. I hope you will be able to stop this crazed person from any more murders."

"Don't worry mam. This is our top priority now."

The tape paused and started again. "Guys, this is Jayden. I have been taken as one of the search rangers in the unit that is going to be searching for the person responsible for the large number of murders within the area. We have been partnered with someone because this person is marked dangerous. The person I will be going with will be Jerome. Jerome is a good tracker and is known for carefully analyzing anyone in his way. I know that whatever happens, he would have my back. We are now searching the high areas that now cover the landscape near the mountains. We will find this guy and stop him."

A pause, then it went on. "Looks like I struck gold. One of the mountains that I was scouting alone had a cave near the base. I checked out the cave and found some things there, like blankets, clothes and some uniforms that looked like ranger clothes. I quickly hailed Jerome, who came and inspected the clothes. He then confirmed that these were the clothes of the three rangers who went missing from the ranger squad. This was evidence enough for him, as he immediately hailed his fellows on his radio and informed them. The immediate response stated that there were reinforcements coming and that we were to scout the nearby areas. Jerome and I scanned the nearby areas and then decided to wait."

A small pause followed then the voice came back. "I have a funny feeling like I am being followed. This feeling won't go away and I further confirmed it when I heard trees rustling and leaves floating behind me. Jerome also heard this and confirmed that someone was spying on us. He whispered a plan in my ear saying that I was to walk alone and go straight. If someone came after me, he would shoot it and we would catch him. I agreed and did as I was told. However, it backfired. I had walked maybe two minutes when I heard a loud scream behind me and I noticed some trees shaking. I ran there only to find Jerome's body shaking and his breath in short bursts. In his choked voice, he told me to inform the rangers that there was a man who wore red contacts and had pale skin had been hunting people. He said that the man could not be human as he had bitten him and had sucked out all of his blood. In his last words, he told me to run back to the ranger's center and stay there till a group came with him to clear this area of the mountains. That was when his eyes closed and he expired. I need to get out of here. It is time to leave this place."

The speaker crackled for a second and then a conversation came up with one voice being the boy's and the other, a sweet sound that reminded him of ringing bells. It sounded unearthly.

"Looks like you have run out of places to go to, my young friend."

"Who are you? And what kind of monster are you? I can see that your skin is pale, your eyes are red and you look unearthly. You seem to be some kind of creature that has no place in this world."

A laugh followed. "Yes, my friend, I am a monster. I am the monster who is going to be the one to kill you, just as I did to the fallen rangers around this place. And I will also been the one to finish what I started with my beautiful Rena."

"Rena? Who is she to you? And what are you going to do to her?"

"What I am to Rena is none of your business. And what will happen to her, well, is going to be a repeat of what has happened to those dear friends of hers."

"You mean….Lisa and Anne? You killed them after raping them? You are seriously sick."

"They resisted my advances, so I took what I wanted. And I always win. Just as now. You see, my dear boy, you have been a thorn to me. Rena likes mixing with people and because of that, she was constantly surrounded by people like her friends and you. So I thought it would be amusing to finish off her friends, then to eliminate you. And when I heard that you were coming to this forest to search for me, I found my chance."

"You still have not told me what you are."

"Well, my kind has a lot of names. The most common one is blood drinkers, but the most appropriate term is vampire."

"What, a vampire? But they don't exist."

"Oh, we exist. We are a part of the world, but we just don't reveal ourselves. That is just part of the law that governs our kind. But it seems that I am taking too much of the law here. I would have to leave. Once I have my precious Rena. With her, I will leave but you will not see it. Farewell, my dear boy."

"No, no, no. You will not do this. Stay away."

The tape stopped and a silence came on. The tape started again in a minute but the first thing heard was a loud scream. Then the voice came back, but was low and straining. "This must be my last tape guys. As you heard, the guy who is doing this is a vampire. He has been feeding and done so for almost a month now. I know now that his target is Rena, but what he has planned I do not know." A long scream came up. "It seems that when I tried to escape, that creature caught my leg and twisted. I have broken my leg and also smashed my right hand as I was thrown against a tree. The thing came up to me slowly but I have a plan. I quickly took my case and brought out a flare that Jerome gave me during our search. I quickly brought it to life and just as he was going to grab me, I rammed the lit end to his face. He screamed as his face caught on fire. I quickly got up, ignoring the pain and started to hobble away. But he had caught me and without a miss, he bit me on my neck. The instant he did that, I felt a searing pain and thought I may not make it. I took another flare and threw it on him, this time with the fuel can I brought, and saw his clothes catch on fire. I knew then these vampires had to be afraid of fire. I had to run, but I slipped into some crack in the earth and it brought me to some kind of clearing. Now I must burn." Another scream followed. "This burning seems to kill me. My mind is fogging over. I don't know what will be happening. But I know that the girl has to be saved. That man said that he will kill her in four days. Calculating, that's on the 7th. If I am alive after this, I will save her."

A couple of screams followed, and then came the voice. "I read once about something that you may need to hear. Once, I went through a crime magazine and it said that there were many instances of people who died through murders on the streets, though many of them lacked a lot of blood and had been crushed by some strong forces. I think I get it now. These must be the work of vampires. They need to sustain so they kill humans. Also, it said that there was one instance that spoke of groups of tourists who go missing at periods of times. They all go to a place in Italy called Volterra and then they never return. One of the people who they spoke to said they were taken by pale looking people who may have had red eyes and wore cloaks to cover themselves. These must be the work of vampires. I don't know what will happen, but that is the truth of our world."

Screams continued, so loud they seemed like torture. "I must be in Hell. All this burning, I can't take it anymore. Guys, I am going to say a last prayer and be done in this world. Jayden signs out….final this time around."

The tape finally fell silent.


End file.
